Power of those Prevailing: Saki Vs Shoji
Saki Morimi stayed in one of the Hotels in the mist village. She was on a mission assist the village on finding Shoji who became a member of the Neo Akatsuki. She was an elite jounin from the Tanebigakure who specialties were required for such task of aiding plans on invading. If any recon was being done on the village from the Neo akatsuki there village’s solders should handle that. Saki is a mid height and curvaceous fair-skinned woman with light brown eyes and long hair that reaches to her upper back with bangs that part to the left of her face. Her head band was black and rest tied to her right arm for recognition. She walked out of the hotel heading to a ramen shop where she was aided by two mist village elite ANBU. The odds are of her being attack by villagers were slim but this was insisted by the kage himself. Shoji Kengen was on his way to check Kirigakure defences,"After the Yagura reign, the village is at its calm again. Wait,.....who is that girl with Ae and Cu . Those two never take missions below A-rank. This must be serious business"He said as he spied on the girl. Ae and Cu walk on opposite ends of Saki as guards more than escorts. Cu would flirt with Saki as a womanizer through the city while Ae was more of a serious laid back guy. Both their mask was off and strap to there side as locals walk by not getting the slightest idea anything was wrong. Saki conversed with them as a visitor while the sites on the city amazed her but tried not to show too much of it. Shoji followed behind them, as a normal merchant, and tried to hear their conversations. He used his water clones to transform into a girl, and tried to distract Cu. Cu tried to gain Saki’s interest and he swore to her he wasn’t going to give on that chance but was easily distracted by women much prettier. Saki watched him try and womanize another girl as Ae tries to get Cu attention, he was slowing them down but Saki didn’t seem to mind. “No its fine really” blushing a bit from embarrassment which caused Ae to smile and scratch the back of his head. “Well, if you say so. Cu is an idiot so getting use to his actions will seem annoying at times.” Ae saying as he resembled kakashi almost without the sharingan. Cu continued trying to make the female laugh when Saki activated her sharingan. “Since we’re just sitting here, I guess I should stay on my guard as well huh?” asking politely, her eyes set back on the female stranger and saw her chakra system and the coloration and it seemed irregular. She jumped a bit in shock, were they being tricked? Ae looked at Saki and asks her, “Hey, are you alright?”. "Drat, Her Sharingan might have caught my trick. Alf you know what to do get ready," Shoji said as he turned towards a Shop and ordered a Drink,Alf, started licking her legs,like a normal kitten. “No, I think Cu is flirting with a clone Ae” Saki responded to Ae. Ae turns to Cu and the clone, he himself couldn’t see chakra flows but he turned back to Saki to make sure. She nods as her hands are close to her chest with a worried expression almost. Ae nods and turns back to the clone and play along with a smile but calm until he’s gotten close. He did an ice release technique which created a ice sheet to trail up her side while the was distracted with Cu. It moved quickly and Cu looked shocked and confused with what Ae was doing as Saki notices a kitten licking itself. “Could the cat be a trick as…well?” thinking of that first when she spotted it instead of petting while Ae and Cu argue. Alf, slowly moves towards Saki, while creating a ball unnoticed and started playing near Saki's leg. Shoji had finished drinking and slowly threw a Shadow Chakra Cards towards Saki unnoticed by the Trio. Saki stood and glared at the kitten on her leg as she takes a step back noticing its chakra build up but she didn’t see enough to alert the others. She starred down at it as Ae and Cu turned back to her as the clone broke into pieces. “Hey, Sake. Lets get out of here, now!” Saying Ae as he grabs her wrists and starts running down the white brick streets pass civilians with Cu not far behind. Unnoticed to them, Alf was able to attach a piece of the ball on Cu's clothes. Shoji walked towards the scene, smiling "Let's see where they will run, that piece of string will lead me to their layer, Nice work Alf", Alf jumped in response,"Half Aye Captain'ey". “We haft to take you back to your hotel, there you will be safe.” Ae said as he continued to hold on to Sake’s wrist directing her through each turn. “Man! Why does everything have to be ruined when on my dates?” Cu as he glitters during his conceded speech toward the situation. Sake remanded quiet and calm even though this was almost a violent situation. “Um, we shouldn’t!” Sake speaking up. “Cu and Ae ask her why in response. “There was a clone in the shop…that clone was created by someone within the village who may be an elite. Lets give the idea that it was an elite, he could be following us right now.” Saying while Ae and Cu spark in realization, Cu takes the lead and leads them to the next corner where they stopped and hid. “Sake you’re an elite as well then we may just need your expertise on finding this guy.” Ae speaking next after Cu. “He can very well be an assassin.” Sake frowned lightly with her hands close to her chest. ANBU Reunion Shoji Kengen wasn't far behind, he flickered behind the Trio,with a smile,"Long time no see Ae..........!......I think you forgot by scent........ Cu, I think you should stop being a flirt you are,....Mizukage wouldn't like that behavior of yours. What brings you to guard this lovely lady,". Alf came rushing towards Saki, and played with her feet. The trio immediately turns around to face Shoji as he appeared. “Shoji…you’re a rogue ninja now.” Cu saying as he frowned heavily. “What’s it to you Shoji? She’s none of your concern and on second thought what the hell are you doing back here?” Ae asks as he grips his katana strapped sideways on his lower back. Sake looked down at the kitten a few times hoping nothing happens; she was the type to show any physical gestures but is trained in doing so. "Sorry Cu, I had to abandon the village for my destiny, I miss you people a lot. And I thought you people never really take missions below A-Rank, So I assume....this mission is of utmost importance, Saki Morimi of Tanebigakure......What are you doing in my former Home." Shoji said as he looked at the Trio in a interrogating manner. Cu gets offended once Shoji stated his reason for leaving. “Destiny!? What do you mean? Do you mean killing innocent people for power and wealth? Or just a pretrial who lies to his own friends is that it!?” speaking with a gesture of frustration while speaking. Once he stated Sake’s actual name, she jumped in shock but the others didn’t. “W-what did you s-“ cut off by Ae.” Don’t be alarmed Sake, he just playing tricks. Well, Shoji. I guess that clone was yours back there, I had no idea. I didn’t even notice your pet dog lurking nearby.” Insulting his pet while he takes out his katana in attempt to stab it but his true intensions were to scare it away from Sake. "Cu, what is success in your life,.for the past few years,....I don't see any progress in your training......... Saki ,....don't hide anything,.......tell me the reason for your arrival,..........Ae its a cat not a dog,"Shoji said with a stern face. As soon as he said these words, Alf started scratching Ae. While Alf was scratching Ae’s leg, Ae started kicking at it while listening in. “Damn dog…or what ever it is just get it way.” Saying with annoyance, Cu balled up his fist and tighten his teeth after hearing those words. “ENOUGH!!! Sake is none of your concern!” Cu said charging at Shoji in attempt to punch him right across the face to ‘knock some sense into him’. Sake stayed clear of the reunion the best she could. Alf knew that there was a fight about to start, so he came in Cu's way, tripping him. Shoji flickered towards Ae and punched him in his face."This is what you get for kicking Alf, you idiot...." Both anbu hit the ground at the same time. Sake kept her hands to her chest while her sharningon stayed activated. “Shoji…right?” asking to verify his name. “Stop this, it isn’t necessary. People are starring.” Saying right before Cu gets up and tries once more to attack Shoji from behind with dirt of his face. Alf again makes Cu trip on the ground, Shoji comes closer towards Saki, "My name is Shoji Kengen, from Neo Akatsuki, I heard you were looking for me". She was puzzled to see how easy it was for Shoji to handle two anbu rank mist shinobi with little effort at all. She was almost offended. “Well, yes. I am and…here you are.” Saying as a breeze of cold wind blew between them. “I’m a informant and a tracker. Both Tanebigakure and Kirigakure are working together to obtain info on all members of Neo. You were the first selected from this village so I was assigned here for support in my field of expertise.” Speaking as Ae gains to one knee rubbing his face. “Man, Sake did you have to tell him anything?” "Now that I am in front of you, what are you going to do.....?"Shoji smirked as he walked, until he was only a 1-feet away from Saki. Sake locked her fingers that lay on her chest as Shoji showed his intimidation. Ae on one knee flung in mid air at Shoji with a rasengon in his right hand aiming for Shoji. “Saki, RUN!!!” Shouting from Cu’s mouth as he also tries to hold him off. Cu grabs the legs of Shoji as Ae takes mid flight to hit him with the rasengon. Sake took the hint and ran the opposite way passing and bumping into people at a fast speed. Alf bit Cu, so hard that he left go of Shoji's legs, Shoji then jumped in the air and kicked Ae, who fell on top of Cu, and became unconscious. Alf then turned into ferocious mode. and chased after Saki, carrying Shoji along with him. The chase: Neo and Informant through Mist streets of chaos Sake repeatedly shouted “Excuse me!!” repetitiously to all she bumped into as she ran to get away. People stared in groups as she made her way pass desperately. She came to a stop as the appearances of the civilian became more violent looking and clear. Her sharningon still activated, she jumps onto the side of a building made of metal and ran up the side of it as her head band tighten to her right arm trying to make it to the roof. "Don't know, Why you are running from us, It would only cause you tiredness,"Shoji laughed as Alf, flew up above the buildings. and reached Saki, Shoji quickly took hold of her, and in the next second, both Shoji and Saki were in the air, on top of Alf. Sake lay on the back of Alf as they seem to hover high in the air on the side of the building. Sake sat up where she could see Shoji on the enlarge cat. “I’m warning you, if you tempt me I will arrest you.” Saying as she frowned a bit. "Tell me all the information you got about Neo, Or else this cat won't live you alive." Shoji muttered as he held kunai near Saki's throat. Saki sat on the cat thinking of what her next move could be. Either escape with her trained maneuvers and risk death or answer the guy’s question. She blinked lightly before choosing to speak. “I'll explain it to you but after that you must leave.” Saying as she politely touches his hand holding the kunai to her throat gentle moving it from her. “The five great nations know about Neo plan to create another world war. We got intel that there was a summit with kagegakure, Gingagakure, and Hakkinkage who all associated with Neo following a battle. That made all those villages suspicious as we looked further into it. Each villages kage all have been apart of an alleged team that was considered antagonist to the balanced world we live in. That’s when the leaf village, mist, sand, and Ember all came together to prevent Neo’s govern growing destructive group. So each allied village is offering each other support and information through massages such as messenger's such as me rather than birds just to be safe and to show more respect for each nation. But with the cost of protecting that messenger during there stay.” Saki finishing there plans as she twists her fingers around on her lap while heaving a sigh. “I just told you everything…” Battle in the Forest "Well,....pretty well.......many of the members within the organization, don't know of this plan,.........And you said you were a messenger girl.....which means ,.you shall not be left alive,..." Shoji said as Alf, brought them down to a forest. Saki didn’t flinch at Shoji’s words as they land in the middle of the misty forest. She body flickers 12ft from where they landed, still facing the cat and Shoji with her hands still at her chest. “I was afraid you would say that. Which is why I am going to say the same to you.” Saying as she moves confidently into a martial arts pose. “You will die as a murder, traitor and most wanted criminal by my hands.” Saying as she readied herself for anything with her sharningon activated starring into his cold eyes with hers glittering with sadness. "Beautiful words, from your mouth,...may I take a honor of making those your last words," laughed shoji as he threw 5 shurikens at Saki. In her stands as the five shurikens passed through her body but not without a trail of gray smoke from the area it hit, behind them. The strings of smoke coming off of her slowly came back into formation on the area with holes and reformed giving the colors of her shinobi attire leaving Shoji to wonder what was happening before his eyes. She then charges toward Shoji in the forest, taking out one kunai in the process of jumping into the air above him. Seemingly doing 45 hand signs with it held raptly fast, “Boil Release: Boil Dragon Bullet Technique!” in her calm quiet but loud enough to her voice as the surrounding water particle into a mist heats up using fire chakra, she will then shape the mist into a dragon heading for the sitting cat and Shoji. This jutsu has the ability melt metal as she hovered seemingly for a moment. Shoji had heard the power of Boil release, from the 6th Mizukage. Shoji and Alf, quickly escape from the explosion. Shoji then jumps above Saki throwing nearly 10 Sleeping Gas Bombs Saki lands on her feet a yard away for the explosion where smokes ignited and filled the air around her into a white fog. She stood inside it but it had not effect. She had the Toxic Release kekkei genkai added with her unique ability. The poison would be a waste. She ran through the smoke as Shoji at this time would be landing from his jump and while he does, she charges at him with her kunai to try and simply stab him in his chest to create a wound upon reaching him. But has soon as she reached near Shoji, Alf came in her way and made her trip. “Hmpf” the dog tripping her maneuver worked but she thought ahead and use that momentum to counter a front flip to finish her travel. Folded in the air as her knees try landing on Shoji shoulders as her free hands both grip hold to her kunai in hand to downward stab the top of Shoji’s head. “Mission…complete!” saying ahead of time hoping this would work. But she stopped inches from his head. The fog in the forests clears as if it wanted the sunlight to shine brightly on the area. Her kunai shimmering in her hand before shifting into smoke form resembling a grey toxic as well as her and her clothing and the kunai in hand. She shifts into a Poisonous Gas which would put Shoji in a state of unconsciousness as multiple mist anbu ninjas appear in the area including both Ae and Cu. But before those watching realizes her ability they caught a side glimpse of her reforming still but it took a second to finish. Shoji eyes looked toward the clouds before falling down on both knees just to be catch in the arms of Ae. Cu walked over later after Ae and Shoji had a second speaking silently. Cu wasn’t happy with Shoji’s earlier remarks so from attacking a down man, he waited until it was time to move in. “Great work Informant. I’ll make sure to tell your kage your expertise was appreciated at the highest of stakes. You may stay and company us on our allies if you choose to continue to stay here in the mist. We will take over from here.” The anbu commander said. “I understand…” She bowed her head slowly as the commander and his anbu check to see if Shoji was still alive. Once it was confirmed, they carried him in a specific cloak specialized by the higher ups after they have reviewed his ninja info card. Wrapped repeatedly inside of them but Shoji’s pet got away. “Alright…transfer!” the commander saying as the key words to transferring Shoji away to a chakra sealing prison upgraded for high class criminals. Saki left as well but went the opposite way.